fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Hellbane
1: Basics Name: Connor Hellbane Alias: The forever king Gender: Male Current Age: 25 Birth Date: June 12, 2033 Species: Hedgehog Alignment: Connor has only one real alliance, and that is to himself and those that matter to him. Though he will join a cause if it helps him in anyway. This has been proven on several occasions. Occupation: Connor is a mercenary in a way. He'll do almost anything if he gets a paycheck. 2: Personal History Years ago a boy died in a car accident that claimed more then 50 lives. That boy was known as Samuel Hellbane. His Father was the famous scientest Zolm Hellbane. Overcome with grief Zolm did the first thing he could think of, and that was cloning. for three years Zolm worked hard on a way to clone his son, he succeded in creating 7 in total. Connor was one of those seven. For several years he lived in peace, that was until he turned 7... One day he returned home form school to find Zolm dead, and Connor was the sole witness as he saw the real criminal fleeing the scene of the crime. The criminal was a well known politician known as Carson Mornland. When the police arrived they listened to Connor\\'s statement. Sadly Connor was immedatly arrested and sent to life imprisonment in order to cover up a politicly scandle that would have ruined several other well known groups. For several years Connor lay in prison, alone. Until he was given a chance at freedom. This chance was given to him by General William Seals. The task was simple, help the military arrest a terrorist who was threatening the world. After infiltrating the terrorist headquarters Connor meet the conflicting views of not only the military but the terrorist group. Connor's beliefs where tested as he was caught in the middle of a war between different views. During this incident Connor allied himself with the terrorist forces. During this point he learned that the military had never planned to release him in the first place. Connor was far from pleased. Connor spent several moments wondering what he was going to do, then it hit him. He would fight for those he cared about. Connor then betrayed the terrorist group and aided the military in victory in order to make the world a better place for those he cared about. When the base exploded Connor escaped, and wasn't seen for several years. It was five years until he returned. The military was requesting his help on a matter of importance and begged for his help. A rather large paycheck was what got Connor interested. Appearently one of the other seven clones of Samuel Hellbane had gone on a killing spree and was attempting to release an army of demons from their resting place. This clone was Kilro and one of the strongest of the clones. Even after cornering Kilro, Connor was defeated in battle and spent several weeks in a critical state where he slipped in and out of conciousness. When Connor saw Kilro again Kilro had released the army of demons and was spreading chaos through the lands. Connor lead a valiant rebellion against the demons and in the end fought his brother, Kilro, to the death. In the end Connor killed Kilro by stabbing him the heart after being heavily wounded. When Connor was fully healed he continued his mercenary business in peace. 3: Alternate worlds In an alternate reality Connor failed to defeat Kilro and the world was conquered by Kilro's forces. Kilro took pity on his brother and to humilate him in left him alive. For several years Connor lived out his life while a resitance movement fought Kilro. It wasn't until Connor meet a young boy around 10 that he regained his will to fight. Connor united with the rebels and fought Kilro in a grand battle. In the end Connor killed Kilro by sacrificing his life and ended the dark army. Connor was honored as a hero as the world began to rebuild itself from the destruction. 4: Mentality Personality: '''Connor is harsh. He thinks little of idiots and prefers to be alone most of the time. He is also pron to going berserk in battle if he receives critical wounds or if something really bad happens. He has no problem with killing and will break somebodies head open if they tried to harm him. '''IQ: '''Connor is smart, though he needs to take some time to come up with a decent strategy that doesn't involve slaughter. '''Mental Weaknesses: '''Connor can be easily surprised if there is a drastic change in a fight. Be it a change in power level or a change in enemy forces. Usually something he doesn't plan for. 5: Weapons '''Vehicles: Connor has a motorcycle he prides in more then most things. Custom made Chopper that can go an excess of 150 MPH. Guns: Connor wields a gun nicknamed "Gun". It's a rather bulky gun that fires a series of modified 50 caliber rounds. Close range: Connor has a military knife with an added inch for range. 6: Fighting style Connor utilizes a combat style based off brutal offensive and counter blows. Connor is a deadly offensive warrior but when pushed to defense he backs off and keeps trying to get back to offensive, because defense is overrated. Category:Males